PROJECT SUMMARY The 2020 FASEB Conference on Trace Elements in Biology and Medicine will take place in Steamboat Springs, Colorado from May 31 to June 4, 2020. This conference, the 16th iteration of this biennial meeting since 1983, is designed to bring together a diverse group of researchers to share and discuss the latest findings in trace element research. Trace elements such as iron, copper, zinc, manganese, and selenium play critical roles in biology, nutrition, and health as illustrated by the wide range of disorders and diseases associated with imbalances in these essential micronutrients. A notable strength of this conference series has been its ability to unite basic scientists focused on the molecular details of trace element homeostasis in diverse model systems with clinical scientists/physicians studying the direct impact of trace elements on human health, nutrition, and disease, thus bridging the gap between basic and applied science. By integrating molecular and biomedical research, this conference has been highly successful in fostering fruitful collaborations across disciplines and in identifying novel systems and approaches to solve problems related to micronutrients and health. The program will span a range of scientific interests ranging from cellular and systemic trace element transport and homeostasis, trace elements and disease, metal signaling, and nutritional aspects of trace elements. The meeting also includes a careers workshop, a ?meet the experts? event, and a poster blitz, which provide opportunities for trainees and early career investigators to gain additional knowledge and cultivate professional skills. The ultimate goal of this conference series is to foster the ongoing development of new therapeutic treatments for disorders and diseases related to trace element metabolism.